Destinies Entwined
by A.J Sawyer
Summary: The story is about three things: Love, Destiny and Family. What happens if the three things gather together and which one of them Hei will choose at the end? Hei will learn that the past always come back and he will be force to fight againts the Syndicate once more so he could protect the people he loves.
1. The beginning

**A/N:**

**At first I want to thank to Destinies Entwined. She is my beta-reader and without her this story wouldn't be published. She is very nice person and she has awesome stories and you must read them. She also inspired the title of the story. Thanks, Bri!:D:D:D  
**

**I want to tell that this isn't only Hei/Amber story and there is a couple of more pairings so... Misaki/Hei's fans shouldn't loose hope:D:D:D**

** Еnjoy it!**

In a small town in England a teenage woman, with long green hair and Amber eyes, walked down the streets, carrying an infant in her arms. Wearing blue pants and a red coat, the young woman walked slowly, holding her baby in her arms, cradling him.

The fake stars shone over the town on the midnight blue sky. The streets were almost empty and that made the town a calm place. There were only few young couples, who were laughing as they walked by.

The little baby woke up and started crying, which made the woman to stop and cradled him.

"Shhh." The woman whispered. "It's ok. It's ok."

The baby calmed down and stopped crying from the woman's warm hug and then raised his little hands at her. She smiled and caught one of his little arms. The baby wrapped his little fingers around her index finger and looked at her orange eyes.

The woman continued on until she arrived at a white church. She stood in front of it and looked at the baby again, as a tear fell from her left eye. She wiped away her tear with her hand and entered the church .

The place was spacious and there was an altar at the bottom. The woman walked down the aisle between two rows of pews and headed to the altar.

As she did, a nun dressed in traditional garb and looking to be in her thirties, walked over to her.

"May I help you?" The nun asked kindly.

"Yes." The woman answered. "Can I ask you something very important?"

"I will help you with anything I can, dear."

"I want to give you my baby." The woman continued. "Can you find him a good family to live with?"

"Oh, my dear child," the nun started slowly. "I can, but why?"

"Because…" The young woman started to reply , as tears began falling from her orange eyes. "I-I can't take care of him."

"Of course you can take care of him," the nun said. "You don't need to fear ."

"I-It isn't that. It's just that…I would be putting him in big danger ."

The nun looked at her strangely. She wondered what the woman was talking about and how she could put him in danger.. To her, the woman seemed to be in her early twenties. Maybe she was getting pregnant from some unknown man and then her parents threatened her to give up the child for adoption. However, that wasn't her business and she just wanted to help the woman.

"Alright." The nun finally agreed . "I'll help you with everything I can."

"Thank you."

"So," continued the nun. "Is there anything that you want to give him?"

"Yes." The woman answered and gave to the nun a letter. "Please, if he finds out anything about me; give him the letter."

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone for a while."

The green-haired woman nodded, as the nun headed to a little room and entered. The woman sat on a bench and looked at her baby. He was awake and smiled at her. The fact that that were her last moment with her broke her heart on a million pieces. She closed her eyes and held back her tears.

After a few seconds the church's door opened to reveal a young couple. They entered and walked down the aisle, through the pews. The woman had long red hair, green eyes and she was dressed in purple shirt and white pants. She had a ring on her finger and she seemed a little sad. The man had short brown hair, green eyes and she was dressed in black jacket and black pants. They looked around their late twenties and they obviously were married.

As they approached the green-haired woman, the red-haired woman stopped and looked at the baby. She noticed that the woman with the baby was very sad. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She came closer to her and complimented the child.

"What a beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

"Is it a boy?"

The green-haired woman nodded.

"Are….you here to give up the baby for adoption?"

The orange-eyed woman looked at her quizzically and finally replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to reveal that." The woman answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Look…. my husband and I….we want to have child, but I can't get pregnant." The red-haired woman said hesitantly. "Can we….adopt him?"

The green-haired woman looked at her and thought for a second. If she gave them her son she was going to be sure that he will be in a nice family. Besides, the eyes of the red-haired woman seemed to be filled with hope.

"Alright," said the green-haired woman and took a last picture of her son.

She put the baby in the woman's hands, as tears threatened to fall once again . The man sat next to his wife and stared at the baby.

"How can we repay you , miss?" The red-haired woman inquired .

"Take good care of him." The woman answered and stood up to walked out.

"Does he have a name?" The husband asked, stopping her momentarily.

The woman paused , turned around and replied , "Drew."

She exited the church, closing the door behind her. The young couple looked at the baby and started playing with him.

The nun showed up from the little room and looked down at the baby in the woman's arms . She looked around for the green-haired woman and asked, "Where did the other young woman go ?"

"She handed us her son and left." The red-haired woman answered, while playing with the baby's tiny fingers.

"She gave me a letter," said the nun, as she approached the couple. "She wanted her son to read it when he's grown up. I will give it to you to hold onto."

"Don't give it us now," the man requeste . "Keep it safe here. When the time comes, we'll look for you."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Eighteen years after Izanami: **

On top of a rundown building in Tokyo, there stood an orange-haired man. He had green eyes and was dressed in official black suit. He also held a little bag containing folders. The orange-haired man looked at the illuminated landscape and wondered what the city's future would be after a couple of years.

He shook the thought from his mind and concentrated on his main mission. He had to meet with one of the most famous contractors and to give him information for some unknown Contractors. He heard steps behind him and turned around to see a black-haired man in a black coat and mask that was marked with a purple lightning bolt on the eye.

"Are you Hei?" the green-eyed man inquired

"Yes," answered the masked contractor and looked at the man's bag. "Do you have the information I need?"

The orange hair man nodded and approached Hei, opening his bag.

"The two contractors you are following aren't from any organization," The man informed Hei as he gave him two yellow folder. "I don't know what their mission is, but I guess they want to attract attention and hope to be hired by some organization."

"Sounds logical," Hei said, taking the folders.

"I don't know either their real or code names, but I have pictures of them," continued the man. "Their powers and payments are also unknown."

"Do you know anything about the cases in which they are involved?"

"Yes." The man answered. "They are robbing small stores, but they don't use their powers. They are also involved in the murders of high-ranking members of the Syndicate. There are many other cases, as well, but the police don't have enough information. This is everything I know."

Hei took a little white envelope with money in it from his coat and gave it to the orange-haired man. He quickly put the envelope in his bag. Suddenly Hei heard noise from the emergency stairs and turned toward them.

"Nobody move!" A brown-haired woman yelled and pointed her gun at Hei. "Put your hands up and turn around slowly!"

The woman had brown eyes and she wore glasses. She was dressed in a blue pantsuit with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her hair was a little faded, but her face was beautiful. Behind her appeared a dozen cops in uniforms with their guns pointed at the both men.

Hei looked at them and started planning his next moves. There wasn't any way to get out from there without being hurt or killed. If he turned on the police he would be tortured for information and probably killed at the end. Or even worse; he was going to fall into the Syndicate's hands.

The woman in the blue suit gave the signal to the other cops to approach their targets. Suddenly Hei dropped a smoke bomb on the ground, making the cops cough from the white smoke.

Some of them raised their guns to shoot at their targets.

"Stop!" ordered the woman in the blue suit, but the men in uniforms ignored her.

They continued shooting for a few more seconds and then finally stopped. The man with the orange hair was dead, but the masked man was gone.

"Impossible!" Yelled the woman in the blue suit, as she looked around for any traces of the masked man. "Check the area!"

The uniformed officers started searching the area carefully. The woman went over to the dead body and check for any pulse, but she didn't find anything . She was furious that the other cops didn't perform her order, but she was going to yell at them later.

"Chief!" Yelled a fat man with gray hair, as he ran toward the woman . "Are you alright, Chief?"

"Saitou," said the woman as she turned to him. "I'm alright. Don't be so dramatic."

"Eh," replied Saitou, while smiling. "I'm not dramatic. I just…eh, never mind. What happened here, Kirihara?"

"I was just going to capture BK201, but he dropped a smoke bomb and some of the men started shooting. BK201 got away and the other man was killed."

"That isn't good."

"I know," replied Kirihara. She then looked at her uniformed men. "Any traces of him?"

"No, chief," one of them answered.

"Keep searching," she ordered, and then turned to Saitou . "Where are Kouno and Otsuka?"

"At the HQ ."

"Let's go."

Kirihara and Saitou went down stairs and reached their cars. They got into Kirihara's blue Porsche, Saitou taking the passenger seat, and drove away.

Kirihara thought about the missed opportunity to catch BK201. She was so close to catching him, but her team had failed her. She frowned, and Saitou had noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Chief?" He asked.

"No." She lied.

"Eh, you are lying."

"You got me." Misaki confessed. "I'm just thinking about BK201. He always manages to escape before we can catch him."

"Don't worry, Chief. Some day we will succeed."

"Isn't it little weird?" She questioned. "Eighteen years ago he killed Izanami and he had no activity since then. And now he appears again. Why?"

"I don't know, Chief."

They reached the police station in minutes and started writing a report about what had happened.

* * *

Hei entered in his apartment. The place was small, but comfortable. It had a little bathroom, bedroom and kitchen with table, chairs and TV. Hei entered in his bedroom and started dressing in his usual outfit; white shirt and blue jeans. He put his Black Reaper's clothes in the closet and left his knives and mask under the bed.

He went in his kitchen and started cooking a late dinner. He made a couple of soups and few other meals and put them on the table to eat. He turned on his TV and watched the news while he at .

"This evening around 10pm in Shinjuku Okubo, there was reported activity of BK201. It only lasted for a couple of seconds. We asked the police for information, but they refused to comment. Our sources claim that he had to meet with ex-policeman."

He turned off the news and continued eating. He was sick of the news. Because they always exaggerated, like they did just now, with his activity. He wasn't using his powers; he just dropped a smoke bomb to distract the cops and he succeeded.

When he finished his food he put the empty dishes in the sink and came back to the table. He opened one of the two yellow folders that the man gave him and started reading through it. There was a picture of young girl with blue eyes and brown hair. Her face sharply, but also beautiful. He continued read and found out that the girl was sixteen-years-old. He cursed because there wasn't anything else.

Hei opened the other folder to see a boy with black hair like his and light blue eyes. His face were similar with the girl's. He thought that the boy was trying to look like him so he could be famous. Hei continued to read and found out that the boy was twenty four-years-old and nothing else.

He needed more information on them, because he thought that they could be working for someone who is trying to destroy the Syndicate. If they really did; he was going to join them with pleasure.

However, he left the folders on the table with a sigh, and went to bed.

* * *

Later in the night, in a temple, a blue-eyed boy and girl sat on a bench while looking at the city. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes and she was dressed in black pants and purple tunic. The boy had black hair, blue eyes and he was dressed in black pants and black jacket.

"Tomorrow we will start our plan, Lith." The boy said. " Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you can do this?" The boy questioned. "We don't really know what happened back then."

"I'm sure, Drew," the girl replied . "She will pay for all these years."

"Ok."

Lith looked at the stars, thought for a second and then asked, "Did he do the same like me?"

"What?"

"Did he look at the stars?"

"I don't know," Drew answered. "Probably."

After a couple of minutes Lith looked at him and asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," he assured her with a hug. "You are my little sister."

"Are we going to win?" She questioned.

"Yes," Drew answered. "We have the double power. We are more powerful than everybody else."

"We just need to stick together," Lith concluded with a smile.

"That is right." He said and returned her with smile.

Lith closed her eyes to relax in her brother's arms. She loved him so much. He was so loving and cared for her all the time; and she tried to return the same kindness. She would never let him die.

Drew looked at her like he could read her thoughts. She was so young and innocent; especially when she was sad. He didn't want to see her sad, but with the current circumstances sometime it couldn't be helped. When that happened he usually took her to the zoo or some amusement park.

"What a nice picture," said a female voice in front of them.

"And hello to you, too." Drew said, as he stood up.

"I was just kidding," said the woman with green hair and orange eyes, as she smiled.

She wore black jeans and white shirt with short sleeves. The woman approached them and asked, "Are we going to start our plan soon?"

"Yes." Lith answered.

"Fine." The woman replied. "I don't want you to hurt anyone, is that clear?"

"Yes." Drew said.

"Hei thinks that you are trying to look like him so you can be famous, Drew." The woman said. "He has no idea what is going on."

"Better for him." Drew added, a little teased by the woman's first sentence.

"Did you learn how to use your power together?" The woman questioned.

"We did." Lith answered.

The woman took a little part of glass and gave it to Drew.

"That will help you." She said.

"We don't need more power," replied the boy. "You are the one who needs more power."

"Don't worry about me." The woman answered. "I should go. Goodbye, Lith. Goodbye, Drew."

"Goodbye, Amber." Lith said.

Drew came up to her, hugged her and said, "Goodbye, mom."

Amber highlighted blue and disappeared.

The siblings left the temple and headed back to their apartment.


	2. Parallel world part 1

A big THANK you goes to Dear4life and Sakabatou77, who edited this chapter. Thanks guys! :)

A big THANK you goes to Destinies Entwined, because without her I'd never had courage to publish the story. Thanks, Bri! :)

Then I want to thank to everybody who alert, favorite and review. You guys are great!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hei lay on his futon in his small apartment, planning his next moves. The corruption in Tokyo was growing more and more and Contractors were being used as weapons in the war for supremacy.

Hei hated that crap, because many Contractors were dying and humans used them as they wanted. Because of it, Contractors became aggressive and hurt innocent people.

He remembered that when he was young, he and Bai were used as weapons in Heaven's war and they were forced to kill in order to live. Hei wanted to release Contractors from this disgusting life and get revenge on the Syndicate for his sister's death.

Actually, Bai sacrificed herself so that Contractors could live, but it was the Syndicate's fault for building the anti-contractors weapon.

Hei sometimes thought about her and it brought him nothing more than pain. However, he believed that Bai lived in him because of his powers and was pleased to have them.

It's been twenty-five years since Heaven's war and he really missed Bai. He wanted to see her smile again and to take her to the lake, like when they were little kids.

He also missed Amber. He had met her a couple of times through the years, but it was a long time ago. Hei missed the time they spent together during the Heaven's war. Back then, they had nice conversations and they even shared information. On the battle field they acted cold, but in private they acted like friends.

At least that was how it was before he began falling in love with her. With time he began to like everything about her; her personality, her figure, her eyes, and her temper. Amber didn't tell him what she was feeling at first, but since the moment she kissed him; he already knew that she felt the same and there weren't any limits for them to be together.

Hei remembered how her soft lips touched his, as he gave a hint of smile. He distracted these thoughts from his head, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

xxxxxx

Drew walked through the streets of Tokyo and looked for a mall called "Be happy". The streets were crowded, as the people hurried to work. Traffic was congested, which made the drivers honk.

Drew hated the big city and wanted to live at the countryside, away from Contractors and the chaos . However, he was here for revenge and couldn't be distracted by living a peaceful life .

Finding his destination, Drew stood behind the otherpedestrians and waited for the light to turn green, before crossing the street.

Drew entered the mall, walked in an elevator and rode it up to the third floor.

After reaching the floor, the doors opened and he made his way into a Chinese restaurant and noticed a brown haired man, who sat at a table in the corner. The restaurant was almost empty, which made Drew glad that there weren't going to be many witnesses.

He walked to the table and looked at the brown haired man. He had dark glasses; a mark on his right eye and looked to be in his late thirties. He was dressed in brown kaki pants and a brown coat.

"Joshua?" Drew questioned, emotionlessly.

"Drew?" the man questioned.

Drew nodded and Joshua gestured to sit. Taking a seat, Drew put his hands on the table as Joshua looked at him to say, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to create a parallel world for someone."

"May I ask who?"

"I'll tell you later," Drew answered, and then added, "After you create the world and get him inside I want you to get me inside too."

"I don't mind," Joshua replied, and put his left elbow on the table. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes."

"How much you will pay if I do this little favor?"

"Twenty-five thousand dollars," Drew answered, and then asked, " Is that enough?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess we have a deal," Drew said.

"We do."

"I will contact you later and I will tell you the details."

The man nodded, as Drew stood up to leave the restaurant. He passed between a couple of tables and walked out off the restaurant.

He began to head to the elevator, but stopped to stare at a familiar girl in the distance. She stood hiding in the crowd.

The girl, with her hands in her pockets, was wearing light blue pants and a red-hooded coat that hid her face.

Drew headed to her, as he wondered what she was doing here and why she would put herself in danger.

As he walked in her direction, Drew suddenly bumped into a woman, wearing blue pants, causing her to spill her coffee on her white buttoned shirt. The woman stepped back to stare at her shirt and then muttered, "Oh, great!"

"I'm…" Drew began, but stopped when he looked at her features to notice she was very beautiful. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok," replied the woman, as she took a handkerchief from her bag to begin cleaning her shirt.

The woman had blonde curly hair down to the middle of her back, and she had light blue eyes, which charmed Drew for a moment. "I didn't see you, miss," Drew said.

"It's ok," the woman repeated, as she threw the handkerchief and the empty cup of coffee in the trash, "I'll just go home and change before my job interview. Which, by the way, will be a miracle if I get there in time."

"Where do you live?"

"In Akihabara," the woman answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that is far from here and you won't have enough time to change your clothes and then to go on an interview," Drew replied.

"So? Why do you care?"

"Well, let's just say I'm a gentleman."

"Meaning?" the woman asked, as she stared at him.

"Let me buy you a new shirt, miss."

"No, thanks," the woman answered and tried to pass him. "I'll handle it."

"I insist," Drew said and caught her arm, causing her to look at him puzzled.

The woman kept silent for a couple of seconds, wondering if she should accept the offer. She couldn't remember the last time when she met a real gentleman so she decided to take the offer. After all she had nothing to lose.

Besides, he was cute and handsome: Especially his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"All right," she replied.

Drew smiled and headed to the east side of the mall, as the woman followed him.

As they were walking, Drew remembered the red coat girl. After he bumped into the charmed woman, he completely had forgotten about her. However, he was going to deal with her later.

"What's your name?" he asked, while they were still walking.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know it."

"Oh," muttered the woman. "Ali."

"Ali?"

"It comes from Alison, but I prefer Ali," she explained, "What about yours?"

He contemplated wether he should give his real name, but ignored it and answered, "Drew."

"Nice name," Ali smiled. He returned it.

xxxxx

In the evening, Misaki sat at a desk in her office, filling a report about what had happened yesterday and not missing the insubordination of the cops.

The office had white walls and a small brown desk with a computer on it. Trough the years Misaki and her team had made a couple of big revelations for corrupt agents and organizations, including Hourai's arrest. Her actions pleased the big bosses, which allowed her to keep the post of Section Chief. They also had decided that Section Four deserved a bigger and more comfortable place to work in and moved them on the fifth floor.

She was just going to email it to her commander, but her phone rang to show an anonymous message and opened it.

"Do you want to see BK201, Section Chief Kirihara? I'll tell you how. Come on the port and you will finally see him again."

Misaki looked at the text baffled, wondering what to do.

She really wanted to see Hei again and to question him, but it could be a trap. Were the organizations she had exposed trying to use BK201 as bait. Suddenly the door in front of her opened to reveal Kouno, who looked at her shocked.

"Chief we had an anonymous call, which claimed that JK084 is active on the harbor!" Kouno informed, as he stood in front of her. "We also got information that BK201 is there, too!"

"What?!" Misaki shouted, as she stood up from her place. She frowned, believing that the person who had sent her the message was the same caller. He was telling the truth, "What is JK084's power?"

"His power is to create parallel worlds, but we don't know his price and he may be very dangerous," Kouno answered. "What are we going do, Chief?"

"Call national security, the CIA and reinforcements!" Misaki ordered, as she took her coat and left the room. "We are going to the harbor!"

xxxxxx

Hei was standing behind a warehouse, waiting for someone to show up. He looked around to see that the area was clear, which made him wonder why he was even on the port, and believed he was just wasting his time.

**A couple of hours earlier:**

Hei exited his bathroom and entered in his room to lay on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his phone rang to show he got a message.

He opened to see it was anonymous. "Come to the harbor at 10pm, Hei. I have the information you want."

Hei narrowed his eyes and wondered who knew about the young Contractors he was looking for since it seemed they were a mystery.

His phone rang again to reveal another anonymous message.

"Don't wonder who I am. Come and you will find out."

**Present: **

Hei frowned and walked between the warehouses to leave the harbor, believing that someone was playing a joke on him, and wondered why. He had a couple of ideas.

First, he believed one of the Underworld's informants had heard that he needed information for the young Contractors and he wanted to tell him something. Of course, he was going to want money at first.

The second one was that some of the many organizations, who were looking for him, were trying to set up a trap for him. He would have to be careful with his next moves.

Thirdly, the young Contractors could be trying to set a trap to kill him. However, Hei doubted that, because if they were smart they would have figured out they couldn't beat him.

Suddenly, Hei heard steps to his left and turned toward it. He looked around, but there wasn't anybody. He continued on watching for anything dangerous, but found nothing.

Feeling as though he was being watched, he turned around to see a man, dressed in black pants and a purple coat, who looked to be in his late thirties with brown hair and a mark on his right eye that was hidden behind black glasses.

The man was standing with his hands in his pockets and made a few steps to get closer to the Black Reaper. Hei glared at him suspiciously and then asked, " Who are you?"

"JK084," the man answered, emotionlessly.

"Did you send me the anonymous messages?"

"No. He sent them to you."

Hei looked at the man questionably and pondered on what the Contractor had said. Who was the man he talked to? Was he his employer and was this a trap? He hoped it wasn't.

"Who do you work for?" Hei questioned.

"I can't tell you. You want too much."

The man's eyes burned red as he took off his glasses and his body glowed blue. Hei began to call on his power, but stopped when he saw a bright light, which spread around him. Hei covered his eyes with his hand and cleaned his teeth.

A couple of seconds later, the light faded and Hei opened his eyes to see he was standing on a lake.

He gasped, as he recognized it as the lake where he and his sister played when they were kids. His eyes winded in shock, as his heart began to beat faster. He wondered how that happened and what the Contractor's power was.

Sad memories filled his mind, as he looked around the place he had not seen in decades. He remembered how he and Xing had watched the stars and talked about what they wanted to be when they grew up. A tear fell from his left eye, as he remembered:

_Young Hei sat on a rock on the coast of the lake with his telescope next to him, as his sister waded in the water. She held her arms behind her back and looked at the sky._

"_Ah, a shooting star!" Xing said, as she raised her arm to point at the sky. "Brother, there was another shooting star!"_

"_Then why don't you make a wish next time?" Hei questioned._

"_A wish?"_

"_Yes. Shooting stars are lights from the Heaven, leaked out when God opens it up," Hei answered. "So if you make a wish on a shooting star, God will grant it."_

"_Really?" Xing asked excited. "I have so many wishes! I want to be a nurse and to go into space!"_

"_You don't have to tell that to me. You have to tell the stars."_

"_Oh, I see," Bai said and looked upwards. "A star? A star?"_

_As Xing saw a shooting star, she entwined her fingers and shouted excited, "Oh, I see one!"_

_She began to make a wish, as Hei watched her from the coast, while smiling._

Sadness overwhelmed Hei's heart as he remembered many other cases when he and his sister were kids.

A couple of minutes later, Hei gathered himself and began to think of how to get out of this mess, wondering how he ended up here and why.

"Brother!" A childish voice shouted behind him.

Hei turned around quickly and gasped, when he saw it was Bai. No, actually she was Xing.

She wore a white dress and she looked to be around eight years old. His heart began to beat faster than ever, as he stopped to breathe. However, before he could say anything Xing ran at him and hugged him.

"Brother, you came back!" Bai said, happily. "I missed you so much."

"Xing?"

"I knew you'd come back! You always come back to me, because you love me, right?"

Hei stared at her astounded for a few seconds, but then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes to say, "I do….I love you."

Hei was baffled and confused, but it didn't matter to him right now, as he held his little sister in his embraces after so many years. He didn't want to let her go, even though, he knew it wasn't real.

Minutes later Xing pulled away from her brother and said, "Lets play hide and seek, please, Brother!"

Hei looked at her baffled, smiled and then said, "Sure."

Suddenly, Hei felt weightless while the landscape became white. Hei closed his eyes, while covering them with his hand and five seconds later he opened them.

Hei saw that he was standing in the South American Rain Forest. He gasped when he saw his teenage self and Amber a few meters from him.

They were wearing their South American outfits lying against a tree, as Amber's head rested on Hei's left shoulder. Their hands were entwined, as the emotions overflowed though their veins.

"Are we going to hide forever?" Amber questioned.

Young Hei kept silent, while wondering how to answer her question.

"No," he finally said, while looking at her.

Older Hei was hiding behind a tree, while listening to the conversation. He remembered how calm he felt when he held Amber in his hands decades ago. He wanted to have this feeling again, but it was impossible.

"Someday we will run away," young Hei continued, as he looked in her eyes. "Somewhere far away from the Syndicate and Contractors."

"Sounds nice," Amber smiled.

After a couple of seconds in silence, the young Hei looked at her and said, "I love you!"

He leaned his head to Amber and placed his lips on hers. Amber shivered, when she felt his sweet taste and gave into the kiss, as she placed her left arm on his cheek. Hei placed his arm on her shoulder, as the other one held Amber's right hand.

Older Hei looked on pleased to see Amber's smile after so many years. However, the reality came back to him and he had to find a way to get out of this place.

Suddenly he felt like he was becoming weightlessagain and then the landscape became white.

A couple of seconds later, Hei saw that he was standing in a rundown house. The walls were gray, the floor was wooden and the roof had holes. There were two chairs from both sides of a table and nothing else.

Hei was totally confused; first he saw his sister as a child and then he saw his teenage self with Amber. Now he was standing in a rundown house looking out a window to see it was night and the streets were empty. He didn't recognize the place.

Sitting on the chair, he thought about the idea that JK084's power was to create some sort of parallel worlds, but thought it was impossible, because the price he had to pay must be huge.

Hei left the house to see where he was and looked around to see if he had been watched, but he wasn't. He began to walk down the streets, amazed that they were empty.

A few minutes later, Hei stopped and looked at the sky. He was shocked to see that the real stars and the moon existed in this world, which meant that Contractors didn't exist.

"Where the hell I am?" Hei muttered to himself confused.

"Isn't this what you want?" a male voice questioned behind him.

xxxxxx


	3. Parallel world part 2

**A/N**: Thanks to Dear4Life and Sakabatou77 for their help.

* * *

"Isn't that what you want?" a male voice asked behind Hei.

Hei turned around quickly to see the blue eyed man he was searching for dressed in a black jacket and pants. The boy stood a couple of meters from Hei, staring at each other without saying or doing anything for a minute.

The Contractor made a few steps to Hei and questioned, "Isn't that what you want? The old stars to come back?"

Hei asked calmly, "Your name is Drew, am I right?"

"Hmm."

"Why are you chasing me? Someone hire you to kill me?"

"No. I don't work for any organizations, Hei."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Drew kept silent, as Hei frowned at him displeased, trying to read his body language, but with no success.

However, a thought came into Hei's mind, causing him to narrow his eyes, while asking, "How did you take us back in time?"

"I didn't."

Even though his theory was wrong, a part of him believed he had been sent by Amber, but was he here to help or kill him?

Suddenly, Hei felt weightless and a couple of seconds later they were in his old apartment in Shinjuku Okubo.

For Hei, the calm atmosphere felt the same, but the walls had holes, the mats were torn up, and the window was shattered. Surprisingly, the light fixture above them was working.

Drew walked to the window to see that the Gate's wall was gone and the streets were empty.

Hei looked at the boy displeased and questioned, "What happened?"

"I don't know why we are here. This wasn't part of the plan. JK084 had tricked me and now we are in a trap."

"When we get out of here, I'll kill you," Hei grumbled.

"Oh, you won't?" Drew replied, mockingly, not looking at that Black Reaper. "You need me, Hei."

For a minute, Hei pondered on the boy's words, wondering if he was truthful? He doubted it, knowing his kind were deceivers, from experience.

Speaking of Contractors' principles, Hei wondered what Drew's rationality was in wanting to chase and kill him. The only explanation was that he might have hurt the boy in the past, and now he looked to revenge.

Whatever the case, Hei didn't remember him, and asked, "What are your motives for killing me?"

"My motives?" Drew smirked, still staring at the street.

"Yes! Why do you want me dead?"

"It's a long story and you won't believe me anyway."

"Tell me!" Hei stated, anger vibrating in his voice.

"I told you that you won't believe me!"

"Don't play games with me!" Hei growled at the boy, frowning.

"Keep your voice down," Drew said, calmly. "JK084 might be around."

"Oh, really?!" Hei shouted.

"Stop yelling at me."

"Do you think I'll take orders from a kid? I can kill you any moment if you continue with this cocky behavior."

"Really? You'll kill me?" Drew questioned, knowing it irritated Hei. "I wonder how?"

"Easy! I bet you can't even beat a girl!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Drew shouted, as he turned around to stare at Hei angrily, "You know nothing about me!"

How dare he judge him after everything he had put him through! Drew was going to kill him with one simple touch, but he figured it would be better if he waited. However, he couldn't hold his anger.

Suddenly, the lamp above them exploded, causing sparks to appear before pieces of glass fell onto the floor between the men.

Drew looked at it for a second, shook his head while pursing his lips slightly, and then left the room.

Descending the stairs, Drew stood on the street in front of Misuzu's apartment complex and took in a deep breath to calm down. He stared at his left hand, upset he had used the power he hated again.

Meanwhile, Hei stared at the lamp, wondering if Drew's power was to blast things?

Two minutes later, Hei walked down stairs and stood behind the boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but Drew cut him off.

"Let's just find a way to get out of here," Drew said, heading to his left.

Hei followed him, and within minutes, they reached the bridge.

"I hope you're not angry, BK201," JK084 said behind them, causing them to turn around.

"So you're betraying me?" Drew asked, and then shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't trust you."

"You should have followed your instinct."

"Next time."

"There won't be a next time," replied JK084, smiling devilishly.

Pointing his arm at the water under the bridge, JK084's eyes burned red, as his body glowed blue. Hei and Drew looked at the river, wondering what he was doing, but then it hit them.

The water formed into a shape of a snake, which resembled the Basilisk from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. The reptile rose and stared down at them, while JK084 smiled devilishly and withdrew from the water to watch.

"Run!" Hei said to Drew.

"You're going to pay for it!" Drew shouted at JK084, as he headed off.

"We'll see," JK084 replied calmly, and looked at the snake.

The snake crawled onto the bridge and then headed after Hei and Drew.

Both men ran fast through the deserted streets, as Hei wondered what to do. Minutes later, after they couldn't see the snake anymore, they stopped to breathe heavily. Hei leaned on a wall, while staring at Drew.

"What is JK084's power?" questioned Hei.

"He can create parallel worlds and control everything in them."

"Control everything in them? Any idea how?"

"With his imagination," answered Drew. "Like this snake."

"What is his price?"

"He will lose the use of his power for ten years."

"Oh, that is great!" snorted Hei. "Any idea how to get out of here?"

Drew thought for a minute. They couldn't kill him or they would have to stay in the parallel world forever, and the thought of living with Hei trapped in this crap was unbearable.

Speaking of Hei, an idea came to him.

"Yes, I do," answered Drew, and then whispered something to Hei.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle above them and looked towards it to see the watered-form basilisk drop from above, causing Hei and Drew to scatter as it struck and splattered around. Drew and Hei looked at each other relieved, however, their eyes widened as they noticed the water form into the snake again, causing them to run away from it quickly.

They ran through the small streets with the snake trailing them. A couple of minutes later, Hei looked over his shoulder and stopped to notice the snake was gone. Drew looked around for the snake, but he didn't see it.

"Follow me," Hei ordered Drew.

Drew frowned, hating the fact that he had to work with Hei to survive.

Hei and Drew stood behind the corner, waiting for JK084 to appear. Drew wondered what he was going to do, but he already knew the answer.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps and saw JK084 walking around from the corner. As he approached, Hei kicked him in the stomach, moved behind him, and wrapped his arm around his face.

"Send us back to our world or I'll kill you," ordered Hei.

"Why? You'll kill me anyway," replied JK084.

"Send us back and I'll promise a fast death. If you don't, you'll die slowly."

Choosing not to die in agony, JK084 frowned and called on his power. The ground shook and within minutes the parallel world fell into darkness and the men, glowing blue, appeared on the harbor.

Hei electrocuted JK084, as he screamed for a couple of seconds and then died.

Hei breathed heavily for a couple of seconds and then looked at Drew, who was standing behind him. Hei opened his mouth to say something, but he heard footsteps and looked at the warehouse.

"Nobody move!" Misaki shouted, as she came up from the corner with her gun in her hand.

Behind her appeared a couple dozen police officers, who surrounded Hei and Drew.

"Put your hands behind your backs and stand up slowly!" Misaki ordered, taking a few steps toward the men, but stopped when she noticed someone in the shadows at the corner of her right eye and turned to face it.

A beautiful teenage girl stepped from it, but Misaki couldn't get a good look at her. She barely noticed that her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, however, she couldn't make out the color of it or her eyes. Misaki couldn't explain it, but she felt as if she had met her before.

She reminded Hei of someone and thought there was no way it could be her. Whoever she was, he couldn't stop staring at her puzzled, as the girl stood calmly.

Suddenly, everybody was paralyzed, as time stopped. Drew was the only one still moving, glowing golden.

Drew walked towards the girl to touch her, unfreezing and having her look at him, not surprised from his actions.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Drew asked.

"I'm helping you!"

"I told you to stay out of it, didn't I? It's dangerous."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Drew!" Lith stated. "I can take care of myself."

"Still, it's dangerous!"

"Don't act like you're my babysitter!" Lith demanded, but then she felt she said too much. "Look, I'm sorry, but…"

"We'll talk about it later, sis," Drew replied.

Lith caught anxiety in his voice. She frowned for a couple of seconds, wanting to apologize, but nodded instead. The siblings walked between the frozen people, being careful not to touch any of them.

Lith began to pass between Misaki and one of the police men, but stopped to stare at Misaki for a minute, as her brother continued on without noticing she wasn't following. She sighed and continued on.

Without realizing it, Lith touched the hand of the police man next to her, causing him to unfreeze immediately. Gasping at her, he looked at his frozen colleagues and then pointed his gun at Lith.

Drew turned around quickly, sensing someone had been freed and saw the man firing shots at his sister. Drew called on his power and froze the bullets faster than lightning, stopping them inches from Lith's face.

She inhaled a breath of relief and pulled away. Unfortunately, she knocked into Misaki, freeing and having her look around confused. Misaki figured out what had happened and stared at the girl.

Suddenly the police officer wrapped his arm around Lith's neck, as she began to fight with him. Unexpectedly, she glowed blue to electrocute him. The man yelled, quivering in pain and fell on the ground dead, as Misaki stared at the girl wide-eyed.

"It can't be!" Misaki shouted.

_There's no way she could have the same power as Hei! _Misaki thought, barely breathing_. No, it can't be! There's no way it could be her!_

Drew used the opportunity to stand behind her and slightly shock her. She closed her eyes and fell backward, before Drew caught her and laid her on the ground.

He stood while Lith frowned at him and questioned, "Why did you do that? You could just kill her!"

"You know very well why I did it, sis!"

Lith opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped, knowing her brother was right. The siblings continued on, as Lith, made sure not to touch anyone.

When they reached the end of the police line, Drew stopped to look back, as his sister continued on without noticing his absence. His eyes were on Hei, who was kneeling on the ground in front of JK084's body.

Drew wanted him dead, but he couldn't force himself to let the police arrest him even though he knew that Kirihara would help him escape. Guilt would probably overwhelm him and feel sorry for him, no matter if he deserved it or not.

"Is everything ok?" Lith asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm coming in a minute. I'll catch up."

Drew made sure she wasn't watching him, and called on his power, focusing on Hei. Within seconds Hei glowed golden and began to move.

Hei gasped confused, looking around and muttered, "How…?"

In the crowd of policemen, he noticed Drew leaving.

He was about to chase after him, but he noticed Misaki, laying on the ground before him. The thought she might be dead scared him, and ran to kneel next to her.

He picked her up, shook her, and said, "Misaki! Misaki! Look at me! Are you all right?"

A few seconds passed without Misaki responding and he shook her again. She quivered and muttered woozily, "L-Li…kun?"

She fell unconscious again, and Hei laid her down to stare at her for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hei, and pulled away.

In the distance, he could hear footsteps and slipped into the shadows to disappear.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Misaki entered her apartment and turned on the lights. She took off her shoes, put her keys on the table, and went to the kitchen. She opened a drawer to take out her favorite snack: Raffles. She walked to her couch, sat on it and opened the package to eat.

Misaki tried to put today's crisis together, but couldn't remember everything. Everything was so messed up and it didn't make any sense. Misaki snorted, knowing that tomorrow she was going to write reports.

Misaki spent sleepless nights thinking about Hei, and when she did fall asleep, she dreamt about him. She wished she could have their past once more, even if only for an hour.

* * *

Later that night, Drew and Lith kneeled in front of a table in their apartment, with a green salad and two bowls of rice and vegetables. White walls surrounded a small kitchen that sat under a window in the left corner, and a television sat on top an oak table top in the middle of the back-wall.

Crickets could be heard, while the siblings ate quietly, neither of them saying a word.

Lith looked at her brother, who was stuffing his face with rice, unable to bare the silence anymore, and said, "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, after he finished swallowing.

"Oh, come on now!"

"What?!"

"I know you're angry at me," said Lith, as her brother avoided her eyes.

"So?"

"Don't give me that!" Lith argued. "I know you want to lecture me about what I did! Spare me the silent torturing and go ahead."

"I'm not torturing you," Drew stated calmly, irritating her. "I just want to eat."

"Really?" Lith purposely teased him.

"Yes! But you know what? Drew yelled, unable to hold his anger anymore. "Why did you follow me to the restaurant? Why did you spy on me?"

"I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter! You showed up in front of the cops. Why were you on the harbor when I specifically told you to stay here?"

"I just wanted to..."

"You risked exposing us."

"I…" Anger started to develop inside Lith.

"On top of that, you bumped into Kirihara Misaki and she saw your face. I don't have to mention the consequences now, do I?"

"Is that what you care about?!" Lith shouted, as her eyes filled with tears. "The consequences?"

"No, of course not! I care about you, sis. You could've been killed by that cop. You risked your life!"

"Yes, I risked it for you!" Lith replied, upset that her brother couldn't see why she had done it. "I risked it because I love you! I figured that JK084 would deceive and kill you, and I couldn't stay here doing nothing."

"That is right, sis! I left you here because I wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to you. I just wanted to protect you."

"And I wanted to protect you."

"I should protect you, not the opposite," Drew replied. "What kind of brother am I if I can't protect my little sister?"

"I'm not little," stated Lith, but Drew felt softness in her voice.

"You're sixteen," he smirked.

Lith gave a hint of a smile, knowing her brother's anger had passed, but she felt a little upset from his words. However, she knew he was right.

She stood up, carrying her empty bowl to put it in the sink, and then headed to her room.

"Good night," she said, entering her room.

Thirty minutes later, Lith lay on her bed trying to sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake. She knew her brother loved and wanted to protect her more than anything, but she could take care of herself.

She wasn't as powerful as him, but a part of his powers were also hers. She realized she had made a mistake when she had went to the harbor, but her brother shouldn't yell at her like that. Actually, she had asked for it.

Her door opened to reveal her brother, who entered and walked towards her without turning on the lights. She turned on her other side frowning, as Drew sat on the bed sighing.

"I'm sorry," he said. Lith didn't answer. "I shouldn't yell at you. Sorry, sis."

"I know you love me," continued Drew, placing his hand on her right shoulder, "but I'm your big brother and I'm the one who should protect you. I just don't want to lose you, sis."

"I know," Lith finally said. There was a pause. "And it wasn't right for me to yell at you about Hei."

"So…are we fine? I mean, are we, 'friends' again?"

"Yes, we're 'friends'," she smiled and turned to face him.

Lith sat on the bed to hug him, and then asked, "Would you stay for a while?"

Nodding, Drew shifted her over to lay on the bed next to her, as Lith nuzzled in his arms and closed her eyes. He yanked the cover over them and then looked at the white ceiling.

Minutes later, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Calmness

In the evening, Drew entered a restaurant with light green walls, tan tiled floor, and three rows of round tables in front of the bar and kitchen.

A greeter escorted him over to a table by a window and placed a menu on it. Drew sat on a wooden chair and picked up the menu to look it over. He preferred having Lith as a company, but she had walked out. Since he had no success at cooking, he figured it would be better if he ate out.

Putting the menu down, Drew look outside the window to stare at the wall hiding Hell's Gate, and placed his arm under his chin. He started to pounder on the events from the last couple of days. Using his powers on the harbor had put him and his sister in danger.

If the police or Hei found out their true identities, the consequences would be terrible. The New Syndicate would probably separate or kill them.

He wouldn't let anything happen to his sister or him even if he had to kill each one of the New Syndicate's members.

"Is this seat taken?" a soft female voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

Drew turned to his right to look at the woman from the mall, Ali, while saying, "No. You could sit if you wish."

Smiling, Ali sat down wearing a white singlet with blue jeans. Her beautiful blonde hair was resting on her shoulders, but what caught Drew's attention were her sky blue eyes.

"You looked distracted," she said. "Did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"No. I was just deciding what to eat."

"Is the food here any good?"

"I don't know. I've never ate here before and I assume this is your first time as well?" She nodded. "What a coincidence! I-I guess we can try it together?"

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling, and then added, "By the way, your smile is very beautiful, Ali."

"Thanks. You remembered my name?"

"I always remember the names of the charming women I've met," Drew said, glancing down at the menu.

"Now you're making me blush!" she chuckled, and took her menu to look over it.

Within minutes, the waitress came over to them, smiled kindly, and then asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, please," answered Ali.

After they gave their orders, the waitress bowed, turned around, and handed the orders to the chef.

Ali looked at Drew, and inquired, "Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Like where do you live?"

"In Shinjuku," he answered.

"You live by yourself?"

"No, with my sister."

"So you have a sister," Ali said. "How old is she and what's her name?"

"Sixteen, and Julie." Drew lied about the name, making sure that Lith's identity would stay hidden.

"Wow. Eight years difference. You two get along?"

"Mostly yes, but sometimes we're arguing. She's a teenager after all."

"What do your parents look like?" Ali questioned, as Drew stared at her baffled.

It shouldn't be hard to answer, because he was a good liar, but this was new. For unknown reasons, when he fabricated lies about his biological parents, he envisioned them together, which disgusted him.

"They were nice people," said Drew finally, looking down.

"Were?"

"They passed away when I was sixteen in a fire."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ali replied. "It must be hard for you and Julie."

"It was. Especially because I was under age and I couldn't become her guardian."

"What happened after?"

"The Foster Care sent us to different adopted families. Two years later, I turned eighteen, left them, and went to look for her. When I found her, the Foster Care allowed me to become her guardian, because I was her only blood relative."

"What about her adopted family? How did they react?" Ali asked.

"They tried to convince them that I was not responsible enough and failed."

"At least you're together now," pointed out Ali, looking out the window.

Drew stared down at his hands, wondering what his life was like before Amber gave him up for adoption. What were her reasons?

He had had many opportunities to ask Amber, but knew it would bring back bad memories, and he didn't want to upset her. After all, she held a close place to his heart after Lith. He didn't know her very well, but from their short meetings, he learned to love her.

* * *

At the Foreign Affairs, Misaki was sitting at her desk while writing a report on her computer. The floor was almost empty, because Kouno and Ootsuka went home. Only Saitou, pretending to do something useful, was hanging around. At times, he gave Misaki suspicious looks and then smiled embarrassingly, making her believe he was checking on her.

Misaki looked at her clock to see it was half past ten, and sighed, while leaning back on the chair. She was tired as hell and wanted to go home, but her work was her main priority. Sometimes she wondered what her life would be like if she hadn't become a cop.

Minutes later, her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at it frowning to see it was her father. Hitting the speakerphone, she said agitated, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Misaki! I heard you've been involved in JK084's accident two days ago. Are you all right?"_

"I chase Contractors every day. I'm fine," Misaki replied. "Why are you bothering to call me?"

"_Rough as always."_

"Don't change the subject, Father."

"_Eh? All right. I know that BK201 is involved as well, Misaki."_

"So? It's none of your business."

"_I knew that this was going to be your reaction."_

"And you know why."

Naoyasu kept silent for a minute, pursing his lips. He and his daughter had had many conversations like this during the years, and knew how it would end. He decided to spare his efforts.

"_You know that what I did was only to protect you, Misaki. I never wanted you to suffer. You know that…"_

"I don't want to hear it!"

"_Misaki, I just wanted to…"_

"To protect me!" finished Misaki. "Well, you didn't. You only made me suffer more and you know it. "

"_But he…!"_

"No, he didn't," stated Misaki, and Naoyasu gasped. "I know the truth. She told me everything."

"_So she didn't keep her promise. I should've known. She's a Contractor after all."_

"She might be a Contractor, but compared to you, I can trust her." Misaki paused for a couple of seconds, remembering the horrible incident from the past. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Misaki…I…. Y- you have to figure that out by yourself."

"Well, I did, and no matter how hard I've tried, I can't forgive your past betrayal. Because you're more heartless than Contractors."

Misaki closed the phone, put it on the desk and took a deep breath. She knew her father loved her more than anything, however, she continued filling the report to try to forget the unpleasant conversation.

Misaki continued writing for fifteen minutes and then sent it to the commander. She started looking over old files and cases on the computer, trying to find information about UB001.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot of information. Only that UB001 was a former agent of MI6, who had stolen Gate information from them, and had given it to the Syndicate. She had joined them and had been in Heaven's War for four years under the code name Amber. During this time, she had been a leader of one of the strongest squads in South America.

The group intrigued Misaki. Bai, the original BK201; Carmine, most famous as Havoc and a Regressor years later; Hei, a human known as the Black Reaper; and Amber, the first Contractor and future leader of Evening Primrose.

However, her attention was drawn to Hei and Amber's information, which said that they had only been partners during the Heaven's War. Misaki sighed, knowing it wasn't true.

She opened Hei's file and began to read it for the thousandth time. She knew every word, but she couldn't stop herself. It was like a cold she couldn't get over.

* * *

Drew and Ali walked through the streets with their arms inches from each other. The weather was chilly, but pleasant for a walk under the fake stars shining in the midnight sky. The only thing missing was the moon.

Ali shivered for a moment, causing him to look at her and ask, "You're cold?"

"Um, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Drew said. "I can give you my jacket if you wish."

"All right," agreed Ali, as they stopped walking. The thought of wearing something of his was tempting.

Drew took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Within minutes, they reached a white building, climbed the stairs to the third floor, and stood in front of door 102. Ali turned to face him, as she took off the jacket and handed it to him.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was nice."

"You're welcome," he replied.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, wondering if they had to say something.

"Would you like to…? Ali began.

"Sorry, but I can't," Drew interrupted. "My sister is waiting for me."

"Oh! Then I guess you should go."

"Yeah," he muttered, while glancing down and then looked at her to say, "Actually, I have an idea. There's a Gackt concert this coming week so if you want we can go together. Like a second date, sort of."

"Sounds good," she said. "You can bring your sister."

"No, Julie will only mess with me."

"Oh, c'mon now," Ali pleaded. "She can't be that bad."

"She isn't, but… she's a teenager."

"So?"

"Teenagers are…complicated," stuttered Drew.

"Not all of them. Besides you said Julie isn't bad," Ali stated, and then joked, "Or you don't want us to meet, because you're scared she'll tease you all the time?"

Drew laughed a little, knowing it was true, but didn't show it. "You have a sense of humor. And no! I'm sure that Julie will be fine with it."

"Does that mean you'll bring her?"

"I guess so."

"See you then," Ali smiled, opening the door and entering. "Have nice dreams, Drew."

After she closed the door, Drew turned to head to the staircase and walked down to the street to head home.

* * *

At the New Syndicate's wide, light blue debriefing room, three regions' mayors were sitting in black office chairs around a rectangular, grey conference table with their boss staring out a large picture window. He was a tall, middle aged Japanese man with brown hair, and green eyes covered by round glasses.

The businessmen were dressed in black suits with white shirts, and striped blue and white ties. A large flat screen television hung on the wall opposite the window.

"We have a new goal," said the Governor, as his men looked at him attentively. "We must capture BK201 before The Great Blackout."

"Wasn't that the main goal of the Syndicate from the very beginning?" asked a short man with brown hair.

"Yes. But as you can see, no one has succeeded, Shikaka. Anyway, BK201 is causing problems and he needs to be taken care of."

"Tsc! You're telling me," Shikaka muttered, while closing his eyes and crossing his hands. "BK201 causes the most trouble in my region."

"That's because he knows Shinjuku very well," stated a fat man. "Don't forget that before he betrayed the Syndicate, BK201 lived there."

"I know that, Majuko!"

"Relax," said their boss still looking outside the window. "We don't need to argue right now. This task is very important."

"Why?" questioned Majuko.

"If we don't eliminate BK201 two months from now; the Syndicate will remove us."

"Eh?" asked everybody looking at their boss.

"Crap!" cursed Shikaka. "What are we going to do now? Capturing BK201 won't be easy. He's an expert at hiding."

"Besides, his powers are very dangerous," added Majuka.

"Order all our Contractors and agents on BK201 immediately," replied the boss, "and I believe we'll make progress."

The room filled with silence, as the businessmen pondered on their alternatives, frowning. The boss was standing quietly, waiting for someone to say something.

"I wonder," started a man that hadn't spoken, "why you're so calm, Governor Osamu? You already have a plan or something?"

Osamu smiled slightly looking over his shoulder at his grey haired friend leaning on the corner of the wall with his hands crossed. The man seemed to be in his late fifties and was wearing a black coat and pants.

"No. But I have something on my mind, Gold," answered Osamu.

"And what might that be exactly?" asked Gold.

"You'll see."

Displeased that he was hiding something that probably could spare them the efforts, the others glared at Osamu, while snorting. However, they didn't say a word.

"We also have another problem," continued Osamu, and looked at Majuka. "We have information that two Contractors had caused problems on the harbor a few days ago. You know anything about that?"

"Ah, those two," muttered Majuka frowning, "They aren't our people. I checked on them when the accident happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"So they're independent?" questioned Shikaka, as the others stared at him confused. "I-I mean that they aren't working for anyone, are they?"

"I thought that since the New Syndicate took over, there were no independent Contractors left," said Majuka.

"Apparently, there are some left," sighed Osamu, and looked back. "Whatever, you'll deal with them, won't you, Gold?"

"I'm already on it," answered Gold, while nodding.

"Is there something else you want to discuss with us?" questioned Shikaka to his commander. Osamu shook his head. "Then I guess we can leave?"

"Yes, you're dismissed," said Osamu, turning around and opening the door to leave the room.

Within minutes, Shikaka and Majuka repeated his actions and left. Staying in the room, Gold walked to the window to gaze at the midnight sky, looking at one certain star, sighing.


	5. The Black Contractor part 1

**A/N:**

Thanks to Dear4Life for her help as a beta-reader. The idea Gackt to pass out in the middle of the concert is hers. Loved it!

Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Hello?" said Misaki, sitting before her desk.

"_Hello, its Commander Kaede calling, Section Chief. We have a new mission for you and your team."_

"What is it, sir?"

"_You know about the big concert tomorrow on Ajinomoto Stadium, don't you?"_ asked Kaede from the other line.

"I know. The Gackt concert, right?"

"_Yes. Your task is to secure Gackt and his band during and after the performance."_

"What?!" Misaki asked, wondering why the Commander would assign her a minor job. "Excuse me, sir, shouldn't this be a task for the local police?

"_You're wrong, Kirihara. It's very important and the local forces could fail."_

"May I ask how, sir?"

"_Kirihara. What I'm going to tell you is top secret. I'm expecting you to keep quiet about it."_

"Yes, sir!"

"_The vocalist, Camui Gackt, is a suspect in illegal business with Contractors and Dolls. We believe he is going to meet with someone after the concert and we want you to record their conversation."_

"You're planning to make Gackt think we're the local police

"_Smart as always, Section Chief,"_ replied commander Kaede. _"I haven't expected anything less from you."_

"I work hard to get what I want, sir."

"_That's good. Do you have any questions, Section Chief?"_

"Only one, sir," answered Misaki. "What evidence do we have that Gackt is involved in black marketing?"

* * *

Ali and Drew walked through the crowd on Ajinomoto stadium. The place was spacious with a green playground taking ¾ of the area, and in the middle had a square stage. The midnight sky was covered with shining stars, which lightened up the night.

"_Girlfriend?"_ Lith questioned to herself, following her brother and his girlfriend.

It sounded weird to her. During the siblings' short time together, Lith had never seen her brother with a woman by his side. In the past, she had asked him a few times if he had been seeing someone, but he had claimed he hadn't, and she had believed him.

Drew caught Ali's arm, pulling her closer to him, and placed his left hand on her left shoulder to rub it slightly, as she put her head on his. Drew muttered something that his sister didn't hear, and Ali chuckled.

Lith frowned. She was pleased that her brother finally had someone special after so many years, but she also felt a little jealous. Ali was a human, and her brother was a Contractor. In her opinion, they couldn't be together. Lith loved her brother, and she wanted the best for him, but she also believed he was making a mistake.

It wasn't fair for Ali, because she didn't know about Contractors: especially her brother. In addition, if the New Syndicate ever found out about their relationship, Ali and Drew would be killed.

Her reason being that Contractors and humans couldn't live together because over the last ten years they had started to act on their emotions, bringing the New Syndicate difficulties. Doubting the need to kill, many Contractors were leaving their targets alive and their missions unfinished. The biggest problem for the Syndicate were the Contractors who fell in love with humans, and went into hiding to start a family. Unfortunately, they were hunted down quickly and killed along with new born babies.

"Are you all right?" Drew interrupted her thoughts, startling her a little, as he and Ali stopped to look back.

"I-I'm fine," muttered Lith.

Her brother and Ali continued on chuckling at each other's jokes. Lith snorted, averting her eyes from them, and looked away in the crowd. She was starting to dislike their little banters, feeling as though they were teasing her, and hated being completely ignored.

_Would they even notice if I took off? _Lith thought, while releasing a deep sigh._ I guess that's what happens when you fall in love._

Within minutes, the trio sat on a bench, as they waited for the show to start. Drew went to get something to drink, leaving the two ladies alone. Ali looked at Julie, and said, "Are we boring you, Julie?"

"What? No!"

"I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not!" stated Lith, staring at her a little nervous.

"Oh, c'mon," muttered Ali. "You can tell me the truth."

"Eh, all right. I'm a little…um…"

"… upset at being teased," finished Ali, puzzling Lith, as she gasped a little. It seemed Ali read her like an open book.

"N-No! Not from you two," Lith replied.

"Then maybe from our banters?"

"Y-yes," stumbled Lith. "A little."

"I know the feeling," said Ali, looking forward.

"Eh?" Lith glared at her confused.

"When I was your age, my brother took me to a movie with his girlfriend. They kissed all the time, and I was just standing behind them. At the end of the evening, I was bored to death."

"How old was your brother?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh," muttered Lith, and glanced down. "Sorry if I'm acting childishly."

Ali smiled, and said, "Its ok, Julie. You'll understand in time."

* * *

Hei was walking through the crowd at the concert with his arms in his pockets. He was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned on the top and black pants, which showed that he still was in good shape for a man in his forties. Wearing a blue dress to her knees and black shoes, his doll watched his back and held a plastic bottle.

Hei looked around to see if he could find his target with no success. Frowning, he snorted before noticing an acquaintance, a short man in his late thirties with brown hair and red jacket, standing next to a group of giggly high-school girls. His face was round and he was wearing square glasses.

"Follow me, Mai" said Hei to his doll, and walked off.

As they reached the brown-haired man, he looked at them and frowned.

"Relax," said Hei, "I only want the information you couldn't tell me on the phone. I won't kill you."

"Do you have the money, Hei?"

"I'm warning you: don't push your luck."

"Eh?" The man muttered disappointed, and sighed. "All right, all right. I'll tell you what I know about this so-called New Syndicate."

"Start talking!"

"We don't have much time, BK201. We should talk somewhere else."

Hei's patience depleted. "You're wasting time. Talk!"

"The New Syndicate appeared five years ago and succeeded in corrupting every agent of government organizations: including the Foreign Affairs. There are only a few that still stand for justice."

"Who are they?" Hei asked.

"Department four is one of them. I don't know the others."

Hei smirked slightly, pleased that Misaki wasn't working for the New Syndicate. Knowing it wouldn't be easy, he still had to warn her about the upcoming danger.

"Is that it? Hei questioned.

"No, there is something else." Hei narrowed his eyes at him. "Camui Gackt is going to be eliminated tonight. The New Syndicate ordered HG023 and OT145 to kill him."

"Camui Gackt, the singer?" Hei asked confused. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"The higher-ups think that he is… a Contractor with messier code JN005. They believe that his powers have something to do with his countless girl fans."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," answered the brown-haired man, while shaking his head. "The New Syndicate thinks that singing is his payment. Nonsense if you ask me."

"Even if it's true," Hei stated, ignoring the man's last comment, "why would they want to kill him?"

"I have no idea."

Hei frowned, pulled out cash from his pocket, and handed it to the brown-haired man. As the man took the money, Hei turned around and walked off with his doll following him. He started to think about how to save Gackt. Hei didn't care about the singer's life, but he wanted to ruin the New Syndicate's plans, and this case seemed as good an opportunity.

* * *

Dressed in police uniforms, Saitou and Kouno followed Misaki down a hall leading to the dressing rooms. Misaki, worried Saitou would blow their cover, kept a keen eye on him and was ready to send him back to the office if he did.

Within minutes, they reached the stars' dressing rooms. People were running from room to room, some wearing big cat costumes and others dressed in tight black leather from head to toe with black leather trench coats. In the middle of the mess was a tensed, short, fat man wearing an earphone, who was holding papers and ordering the staff around.

"C'mon, people, hurry up! We don't have time! Quick, quick, quick!" the tensed man yelled, clapping his hands. He looked over to a woman passing by. "Oi, are the dancers for 'Ghost' ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then bring them here!" he ordered. "Where's Gackt?"

"He passed out again and is laying down in the dressing room. Cha Cha needs to play his guitar solo for a little longer."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Excuse me!" Misaki shouted, but the man didn't hear her, causing her to frown. "EXCUSE ME!"

The man looked over at her a little confused at first, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Mr. Camui's personal security," Misaki answered.

"Show me your badges!"

Misaki frowned displeased, while pulling out her badge to show it to him.

"Mr. Camui is in this dressing room," said the man, pointing at the room to Misaki's left. "He's expecting you."

Putting the badge in her pocket, Misaki stood in front of room 201 to stare at the number, sighing. She gestured to Saitou and Kouno to stay outside and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a male voice.

She opened the door to enter before closing it, and then looked around the room. It was spacious with light gray walls and a window in the left corner. A rectangular mirror with round globes on the sides hung over a desk that was cluttered from make up, hair dryers, combs and other hair accessories.

Misaki approached Gackt, who was laying on a red sofa in the middle of the room with a wet towel on his head. He was wearing a long black leather coat, black tight pants, and long, black leather boots. His long raven black hair was braided on the right side with white feathers and laid loose on his left with a few red braids. Even in his late fifties, Gackt still looked handsome like he had twenty years ago.

"Hello. I'm Haguchi Hisako from National security," Misaki said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Camui."

"You're late," replied Gackt, standing up and looking up at her. "The concert started an hour ago." Misaki frowned because she had been stuck in traffic for an hour. "Your work is easy, Higuchi-chan. Watch my back and everything will be all right."

She nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Misaki, Kouno and Saitou guided Gackt back to the stage.

The second-half of the concert started with Black, the first track of the new album Humans and Contractors, which had released two years ago. Most of the songs were written in a dark and mysterious style, which had caught people's attention, and had made the album number one in the world. The world leaders were displeased, because there were songs about the love between humans and Contractors, and people loved them. The big organizations had tried to ban the album, but they had no success, because the songs were spreading faster than lighting.

Misaki was leaning against an iron pillar behind the stage, waiting for the concert to finish. It had only a few songs left. She liked some of the songs, but others weren't her type. Saitou and Kouno were standing next to her, while arguing about something. Misaki hated this mission, because she didn't like crowded places and loud noises, which couldn't be avoided at concerts.

* * *

Ali and Drew were standing in the back of the crowd, as Lith went to get something to drink.

"What did you and my sister talk about?" Drew asked Ali.

"Various things."

"Like what?"

"Sorry," answered Ali, smiling embarrassed, "I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it some kind of girlish secret?"

"Sort of," she muttered, and he stared at her.

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "I left you alone only for five minutes, and you already have secrets from me. Perhaps you made your own sign or something?"

"No!" Ali chuckled. "We just talked."

"About boys?"

"Just a little," replied Ali.

Drew paused for a couple of seconds before saying, "She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

"What? Julie? You can breathe calmly. No."

Drew sighed, causing her to look at him, and then muttered, "Please, tell me more about your conversation, Ali."

"If I do, would you promise not to tell her?" Ali asked after a few seconds of silence

"You have my word!"

"All right, all right," she said. "I think she's a little jealous of me."

"What?" Drew muttered, wondering if it was true. "But why?"

"Maybe because we were hugging and laughing the whole evening, and we totally forgot about her."

"No way!" Drew stated, and Ali smirked.

How could Lith, who loved him more than anyone else and wanted him to be happy, be jealous of Ali? It seemed unbelievable to him. Maybe that was some girlish feelings between his girlfriend and his sister. He would never understand women. Besides, Lith had no reason to be jealous. They hadn't even kissed yet.

Ali's phone rang, causing her to pull it out of her pocket, and then placed it to her ear to say, "Hello?"

There was a big pause, as the other person said something, and Ali replied, "What? Right now?! You know I'm at the concert." A pause again. "I don't care! I'm not gonna come!"

Drew frowned a little, knowing that she would leave him with Lith. As she looked at him, he settled his expression.

"All right!" she yelled anxiously. "I'll do it!"

Ali shut down the phone, put it in her pocket, and looked at Drew to say, "I'm sorry. My brother called. He has some problem with the local police. I have to go."

"It's ok," replied Drew, trying not to show his displeasure. "The concert is almost finished and we'll probably go home."

"I feel bad," she muttered, looking aside.

"Don't! I had a lovely evening. It was fun!"

"Really? That's good to hear." She looked at him, pausing for a couple of seconds, and then said, "Are you free Friday evening?"

He nodded.

"Would you like to go to a movie together?"

"Sure."

Ali smiled at him and moved in close to give him a slight peck on the cheek. Feeling tender against his skin, he blushed a little.

"See you," said Ali, as she walked off.

Drew watched her until she disappeared into the crowd and then looked forward. He liked Gackt's songs; especially the new album. He also liked some of his old songs like _Ghost_, which he still performed at the concerts, _Love Letter_ and _Hakuro. _

"He's here!" said his sister's voice behind him. Drew looked over to see Lith breathing heavily. "Hei's here! I saw him."

"What?" Drew asked puzzled, wondering what Hei would be doing here. "Where?"

"Over there by the benches. He was with some young girl. If you ask me, it was a doll."

Drew frowned. Why the hell was Hei with a young doll? Couldn't he pick a doll at least in her late twenties?!

"What was he doing?" Drew questioned.

"Nothing. He just walked around, but it looked like he was in a hurry," answered Lith, and then noticed that Ali was gone. "Where's your girlfriend, Drew?"

"She isn't my…!" he started. "Whatever, she had to head off."

"Why?"

"Please, sis! Let's just find Hei!"

"Did you two break up?" Lith asked.

"No! W-we aren't a couple," Drew stuttered, avoiding her curious blue eyes. "Let's go, sis!"

The siblings sneaked through the crowd, looking for Hei, but since they couldn't find him, Lith lead her brother to the place where she had seen him. Trying to figure out which way Hei went, Drew noticed the area behind the stage and thought Hei might have headed that way.

* * *

Hei was sitting on the floor in a small, dusty, dark room full of boxes and broken objects, as his Doll sat on a cardboard box holding a plastic bottle, watching the hall through her observer spirit.

"Two men and one woman are standing in front of Gackt's dressing room," informed the doll emotionlessly, causing Hei to look at her.

"Are they human?"

"No, Contractors. They're wearing police uniforms and National Security badges."

"So the New Syndicate really sent someone to kill the singer," frowned Hei, sighing. "Whatever, it will be better to deal with them, while there is nobody around. Stay here, Mai. "

"Wait," said Mai. "People are coming."

"The concert finished?"

"Yes. They're on the floor already."

Hei snorted, knowing he had to wait until Gackt left the building. Then he would have the chance to ruin the New Syndicate's plans.

"All right," said Hei. "Keep your distance. They mustn't see you."

The Doll nodded.

An hour later, Hei was sick of waiting and started pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping to talk with Mai, who didn't answer much, and stared at the floor.

Staring outside a small window, Hei began to think about how Dolls were evolving like Contractors and believed that one day they would release from their owners' grip. Eighteen years ago, Yin had showed emotions due to her love towards him, however, his feelings towards Yin had been different from what he had had for Amber. They were more like a friendship, because he had known that he could trust her.

Amber. His thoughts flaunted on her. So many years had passed since he had seen her. Whenever he imagined a world where humans and Contractors lived together, he couldn't stop thinking about her and their past in South America. Pictures of her beautiful eyes haunted him in his dreams, and memories from his past moments with her in the jungle were torturing his mind every night. His heart ached when he recalled their kiss in Hell's gate, and his stomach turned to knots when he looked at the charm she had given to him at South America.

"The hall is clear," said Mai, interrupting Hei's thoughts. "The target and the three Contractors left the room. They're on the first floor."

"Stay here, and when the floor is safe head to the apartment," he ordered, standing up to leave the room. "We'll stay in touch."

Hei walked down the hallway, trying to be unnoticed. Reaching the corner, Hei heard female voices, causing him to step back to the wall. As they passed without noticing him, Hei ran down the hall, entered the elevator, and pressed floor one. Seconds later, the door opened and Hei headed out the building.

"Where are they, Mai?" Hei asked, placing his index finger on his ear.

"They headed off to a hotel a few minutes ago," answered the Doll. "Their car is black."

"Where is the hotel?"

"A few blocks North."

Hei sneaked into the parking garage and stepped before a purple BMW to place his hand on the door. Calling his power, Hei unlocked the doors, sat in the driver's seat, and drove off. Within minutes, he reached his destination, parked the vehicle on a deserted street, and ran to enter the back entrance of the hotel.

"Which room, Mai?" asked Hei.

"The restaurant on the roof."

"How many people are there?"

"Five. The three Contractors, Gackt and a fat man wearing black."

"All right," Hei replied and stormed upstairs. "Keep me in touch."

"Hei," said Mai, "be careful."

Hei stood confused for a few seconds, wondering why she would care about his safety. Maybe his theory was right after all.

* * *

Misaki, still wearing her uniform, woke up from a migraine to see she was laying on the dirty floor of a darkened room with Saitou and Kouno next to her unconscious. Misaki rubbed her head, trying to recall what had happened, however, the last thing she remembered was being knocked out after spotting someone behind the dark stage.

Suddenly, her phone rang in her pocket, making her pull it out, and then place it to her ear. "What is it?"

"_BK201 and JN005 are active a few blocks away from the stadium!" _yelled Kanami.

"What?" Misaki gasped, as her heart started beating faster from mentioning Hei. "Where exactly?"

Kanami gave her the location. Misaki jumped on her feet, while saying, "I'm going there! Send me reinforcements."

"_Be careful, Misaki."_


End file.
